Never again
by Tiborboleta
Summary: Nunca mais! Lily foi magoada por James Potter e nunca mais prometeu ela....


As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto como numa súplica para que aquela dor parasse

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto como numa súplica para que aquela dor parasse. Quando o coração magoa se chorar faz com que a dor pelo menos passe durante um bocado como se diz alivia a alma., mas não faz a verdade desaparecer. Era assim que ela se sentia naquele dia que para ela tornou se o pior dia da sua vida. Viu aquilo que mais temia acontecer mas ela tinha que ser forte.

Flashback

_Uma rapariga ruiva caminhava pelos corredores, fazendo a sua habitual ronda. Estava feliz desejava acabar rápido para voltar para junto dele, apesar de namorarem às escondidas. Sim, apesar das contrariedades de se apaixonar por ele, ele conquistou-a. Ela acreditava nele, afinal ele era o rapaz perfeito, tinha amadurecido. Ao virar no corredor, ele estava lá abraçado a uma rapariga morena, com uns lindos olhos azuis. Sim Catherine Lewis era tudo menos feia. _

_Ela esperou para ver o que acontecia. Afinal, podiam ser só amigos era o que ela esperava e implorava aos deuses para acontecer. Mas quando o seu namorado a beijou ela saiu de lá a correr. As lágrimas escorriam pela cara, era levada pelos seus pés automaticamente ao lugar até onde agora permanecia. _

Uma coruja branca veio-lhe entregar uma carta. Para: Lily Evans De: James Potter. Ela no fundo sabia o que aquela carta dizia e por isso mesmo não leu. Era duro de mais ser traída e muito mais que o namora tenha sido acabado por uma carta.

Saiu de lá, e dirigiu-se para o dormitório dos Prefeitos, apesar de ninguém usar não lhe apetecia voltar à torre dos Gryffindor com a possibilidade de vê-lo.

No dia seguinte

James Potter, caminhava pelos corredores, iria hoje anunciar o noivado com Cath. A ruiva, nunca gostou quer dizer afinal aquilo foi uma aposta, que ele ganhou.

Além disso, ele ia-se casar com Catherine, ela sim era a pessoa que ele queria ficar e iriam ter um filho. Estava grávida de três meses e faltavam apenas 1 para acabar a escola.

Lily prometeu que não iria chorar mais, levantando-se aprontou-se. Decidiu inovar e para isso soltou os cabelos e com a varinha fez uns caracóis bem definidos, reduziu a saia do uniforme e a camisa estava de fora, com a gravata. Colocou um pouco de brilho nos lábios e desceu para ir para o Salão Principal. Toda a gente ficou boquiaberta com a mudança, a certinha da Chefe tinha ido para rebelde. Sentou-se ao pé da amiga, Alice que lhe perguntou:

- Grande mudança, isto foi só para agradares a um certo maroto. Vocês deviam assumir tudo.

- Não há nada para assumir eu e ele, nós não estamos juntos e agradecia que não falássemos mais dele.

- O que é que ele te fez? Por favor.

Lily contou-lhe tudo sem olhar nos olhos para não chorar, mas ainda doía tanto. Um sentimento de ódio passou a dominar aquele coração. Os marotos tinham acabado de entrar e dirigiam-se para o pé delas, mas quando Lily os viu levantou-se e saiu de lá sem lhe cumprimentar.

Alice já ia se levantar também quando Lupin lhe prendeu.

- Anda comigo.

Remus seguiu –a deixando os marotos ainda espantados com a situação, James estava a perguntar-se quem era aquela nova Lily, de facto tinha mudado da noite para o dia, e suponha que a carta só chegasse hoje de manhã.

O resto do dia passou-se normalmente, sem brigas, sem berros. Remus nunca pensou que o amigo fizesse o que fez e esteve sempre do lado dela. James queria falar com ela, mas sempre que se aproximava ela simplesmente estava a conversar com algum rapaz.

À tarde depois de das aulas James pediu para todos estarem reunidos na Sala Comum tinha um comunicado a fazer.

Toda a gente menos Lily estava presente.

- Obrigada por estarem aqui, eu queria fazer um pedido à Catherine. Ela estava ao seu lado, e ajoelhando-se pegando na mão dela. Perguntou-lhe:

- Queres casar-te comigo?

Toda a gente ficou surpresa até os marotos que não tinham sido informados do que o amigo pretendia fazer. Estavam boquiabertos, mas ela acenou com a cabeça. Toda a gente começou a bater palmas enquanto ele ia pôr o anel, que caiu. Foi parado por uma pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar, Lily Evans. Pegou no anel e entregou-o a ele.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green**

_**Eu espero que o anel que você a deu torne o dedo dela verde**_

Os amigos pensavam que ela iria fazer uma cena começar a chorar mas não para surpresa de todos olhou-os os olhos e disse-lhes:

- Parabéns!

**I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me**

_**Eu espero que quando você estiver na cama com ela, você pense em mim**_

James nunca tinha visto tanto frio no olhar de alguém.

**I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well**

_**Eu jamais desejaria coisas ruins mas não te desejo o bem**_

**Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?**

_**Você conseguiria falar sobre as chamas que queimaram suas palavras?**_

Toda a gente começou a dar os parabéns mas os marotos foram ter com ela.

- Lily nós não sabíamos.

- Eu sei. – A sua voz era fria. – Acabou-se aposta, ele ganhou. A vida continua.

- Lily…

- Acabou-se a brincadeira. Eu estou bem como nunca estive. Eu vou sair porque eu já não consigo aguentar esta palhaçada. Divirtam-se.

Nenhuma deles tentou impedir sabiam que ela estava magoada e que ela precisava de ficar sozinha.

Subiu as escadas, com os olhares de todos os , mas mesmo todos os marotos seguindo.

Deitou-se na cama como quisesse que aquilo fosse só um sonho mas não era, e isso fez com que ela se enchesse mais de ódio e amargura.

Procurou entre o uniforme, a carta para ver o que ia fazer com ela e decidiu guardá-la apesar de não tê-la lido.

**I never read your letter **

_**Eu nunca li sua carta**_

**Cause I knew what you'd say**

_**Porque eu sabia o que iria dizer**_

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

_**Me dê aquela resposta de Escola Dominical,**_

**Try and make it all ok**

_**Tentando fazer tudo ficar bem**_

Os dias iam passando. Jessy e James aparentavam ser um casal lindo, adorava o que faziam os dois sozinhos mas nada mais. James não amava-a, nunca amou ninguém. Ele só se ia casar principalmente pelo filho mas também porque teria de encontrar uma esposa.

Mas algo o perseguia durante os sonhos, a cara dela aparecia na maioria, os olhos frios e negros. Além do que o destino parecia que fazia de tudo para se encontrarem e ele era perseguido pela presença dela todos os dias.

**Does it hurt?**

_**Dói?**_

**To know I'll never be ****there**

_**Saber que eu nunca estarei lá**_

**Bet it sucks**

_**Aposto que é uma droga**_

**See my face everywhere**

_**Ver meu rosto em todo o lugar**_

**It was you**

_**Foi**__** você **_

**Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to know**

_**Que quis terminar da maneira que fez, eu fui a ultima a**_** saber**

Lily às vezes quando estava sozinha deixou-se ir abaixo, mas recuperava porque sabia que aquilo que els tinham passado não foi mais um jogo dele planeado ao milímetro que ela de certeza não voltaria a cair. Nunca mais prometia todas as vezes que chorava.

**You knew**

**Você ****sabia**

**Exactly what you would do**

_**Exactamente o que iria fazer**_

**Don't say**

_**Não diga **_

**You simply lost your way**

_**Apenas que você perdeu o rumo**_

**She may believe you **

_**Ela pode acreditar em você**_

**But I never will**

_**Mas eu nunca acreditarei**_

**Never again**

_**Nunca mais**_

Cada vez que passava por eles a vontade de lhes socar até morrerem era demasiado forte mas aguentava-se. O olhar que Jessy mandava parecia querer dizer que ela sabia o que se tinha passado mas que agora ele era dela. Com ela estava enganada, ele ia a trair continuadamente. Seria a esposa perfeita. Todos os casamentos perfeitos são baseados em mentiras, e eles estavam no caminho perfeito.

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you**

_**Se ela realmente sabe a verdade, ela merece te**_

**A trophy wife, oh how cute**

_**Uma esposa de troféu, oh que fofo**_

**Ignorance is bliss**

_**A ignorância é uma benção**_

Apesar de tudo sentia pena dela, porque ela estava iludida. Um dia o conto de fadas acabaria mal, e o final não seria muito feliz. E isso fazia com que Lily se sentisse descansada e seguisse o seu caminho. Começou a sair com novos colegas, que faziam com que James ficasse lixado porque pensava que ela o amava e que nunca o esqueceria facilmente. Enganara-se e ia continuar a sua vida. Mas com tudo se diz as aparências iludem mas nunca mais ela tinha prometido.

**But when your day comes and he's through with you**

_**Mas quando seu dia chegar, e ele terminar com você**_

**A****nd he'll be through with you**

_**E ele vai terminar com você**_

**You'll die together but alone**

_**Vocês irão morrer juntos mas sozinhos.**_

Mas antes de dormir pegava sempre na carta e passava os dedos mas nunca abriria. Ela queria que ele lhe dissesse tudo aquilo que ele nunca tivera coragem de lhe dizer frente a frente. A esperança mantia - se, talvez um dia ela quisesse as respostas da sua boca apesar da verdade já ela saber.

**You wrote me in a letter**

_**Você me escreveu em uma carta**_

**You couldn't say it right to my face**

_**O que não teve coragem de dizer na minha cara**_

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

_**Me dê aquela resposta de Escola Dominical**_

**Repent yourself away**

_**S**__**inta remorso a vontade.**_

James Potter nunca soube quem lhe enviou aquilo mas não era preciso no fundo ele sabia que era a única e talvez última vez que ela se dirigia a ele pelo que els tinham passado olhou mais uma vez para o papel e leu as palavras mais frias que alguma vez ele pôde ler.

O jogo acabou, a lição foi ensinada e o erro cometido. Obrigada mas a vida ensinou-me contigo que:

Never again will I hear you

Nunca mais vou te ouvir

Never again will I miss you

Nunca mais vou sentir sua falta

Never again will I fall to you

Nunca mais vou cair na sua

Never

Nunca.

Never again will I kiss you

Nunca mais vou te beijar

Never again will I want to

Nunca mais vou te querer

Never again will I love you

Nunca mais vou te amar

Never

Nunca!


End file.
